moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Legend
Legend ist ein britischer Krimi-Thriller aus dem Jahr 2015. Der Film basiert auf John Pearson's Buch The Profession of Violence: The Rise and Fall of the Kray Twins, welches den Aufstieg und Fall der Kray-Zwillinge behandelt. Zusammenfassung Der ehemalige Boxer Reggie Kray stieg in den 1960ern zu einer der Größen im Londoner kriminellen Untergrund auf. Er holt seinen Zwillingsbruder Ronald aus der Psychiatrie, in der er wegen psychischer Instabilität saß. Reggie zog die Strippen, um seinen Bruder dort herauszuholen. Die zwei Brüder taten sich zusammen, um einen großen Teil des kriminellen Untergrundes in London zu beherrschen. Einer ihrer ersten Handlungen ist es, einen lokalen Nachtclub durch brutale Gewalt zu übernehmen. Reggie beginnt eine Beziehung mit Frances, der Schwester eines seiner "Geschäftspartner", welche später zu einer Hochzeit führt. Kurz darauf muss er für sechs Monate wegen krimineller Machenschaften ins Gefängnis. Während sich Reggie im Gefängnis befindet, führen Ronald's psychopatische Probleme und Gewaltausbrüche zu schweren Rückschritten des Nachtclubs. Der Club steht kurz vor der Schließung, nachdem er die meisten Besucher verschreckt hat. Als Reggie aus dem Gefängnis freikommt, haben die zwei Brüder einen Faustkampf in der Nacht von Reggies Freilassung, jedoch vertragen sie sich wieder. Wieder zusammen, sehen sich die Brüder einem Handel mit einer kriminellen Interessengemeinschaft mit den Vereinigten Staaten gegenüber. Das Angebot kommt von Angelo Bruno aus Philadelphia, der einen fünfzig/fünfzig Deal mit Reggie anbietet, der die Profite aus London's Untergrund-Spielen im Gegenzug für die lokale Sicherheit der Kray-Brüder eintreiben möchte. Dieses System ist sehr lukrativ für die beiden Brüder. Jedoch bringen Ronald's psychopatische Gewaltausbrüche weiterhin Probleme, was Scotland Yard den Anlass gibt, Ermittlungen gegen die Kray-Brüder einzuleiten. Reggie beginnt, Frances zu misshandeln, woraufhin sie einen Überdosis an Tabletten nimmt und dabei umkommt. Ihre kriminellen Aktivitäten laufen weiter, die beiden Brüder ist es nicht möglich, die Ermittlungen des Scotland Yard unter der Führung von Detective Superintendent Leonard "Nipper" Read zu stoppen, der bald Ronald verhaftet. Zum Ende hin bricht die Polizei in Reggies Apartment ein, um ihn festzunehmen. Besetzung Produktion Entwicklung Am 12. Oktober 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Brian Helgeland das Drehbuch schreibt und Regie bei einem Film führen wird, der das Leben der Kray-Zwillinge zeigt. Helgeland erklärte, dass sich der Film auf Reggie's Versuche konzentriert, die psychopatischen Tendenzen seines Bruders zu kontrollieren. Casting Am 18. April 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Tom Hardy die Hauptrollen spielt. Fünf Tage später starteten die Verhandlungen um Emily Browning in der weiblichen Hauptrolle. Dreharbeiten Crew und Besetzung wurden in Limehouse un im Windmill Walk um London Waterloo gesichtet. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 12. Juni 2014. Kritik Legend erhielt gemischte Kritiken. Bei Rotten Tomatoes konnte der Film 61 Prozent der Kritiker überzeugen. Lena Bopp von der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung bemerkt, Hardy sei das Beste was dem Film passieren konnte, weil Legend seine Kraft aus dem Kampf schöpfe, der schauspielerisch einer von Tom Hardy gegen Tom Hardy ist und er im Film alle sein dürfe: Herzensbrecher und Sadist, Muttersohn und Großstadt-Cowboy, Dandy und Narr. Er ist als Ronald ungelenk und als Reginald geschmeidig, und mit beiden unterwirft er sich den Film, wie ein großer Gangster eine Stadt regiert. Lena Bopp: Gangsterfilm 'Legend' im Kino. Der Bruder bleibt am Ruder In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 7. Januar 2016. Auch wenn Andreas Borcholte von Spiegel Online den Film im Kern als Murks bezeichnet, zeigt er sich ebenfalls von Hardys Talent beeindruckt, der die beiden Sixties-Gangster in einer Doppelrolle so verkörpere, dass dies den Film bereits sehenswert mache: Wenn er sogar gleich zweimal zu sehen ist, gehört die Leinwand unweigerlich ihm. Der schauspielerischen Fingerübung des galant-gecken Schönlings Reggie kontrastiert er mit dem hart an der Karikatur schrammenden, aber dennoch köstlich durchs geschürzte Froschmaul murmelnden Psychopathen Ronnie. Man kann sich kaum satt sehen an diesem ungleichen Bruderpaar.''Andreas Borcholte: ''Gangster-Ballade 'Legend': Viel Stil, wenig Sinn In: Spiegel Online, 5. Januar 2016. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film umfasst 33 Lieder und wurde am 11. September 2015 veröffentlicht.Soundtrack for Brian Helgeland’s ‘Legend’ Announced In: filmmusicreporter.com, 10. August 2015. Legend Soundtrack List Movie (2015) In: songonlyrics.net. Abgerufen am 12. Januar 2016. Auszeichnung Trailer Legend - Teaser Trailer (2015) Legend - Trailer 1 (2015) Legend - Trailer 2 (2015) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:2015 Film Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Französischer Film Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Gangsterfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Wahre Begebenheit Kategorie:Mafiafilm